Disclosed herein are a number of embodiments of a cover. Also disclosed are methods of using a cover.
In many disciplines, such as the construction field and the like, a work area including a work surface is involved. The work surface may be outdoors, and may be susceptible to many factors like snow, ash and other complicating materials, falling upon the work surface. In the case of snow, the work surface, periodically, may be covered with a layer of snow. This layer may be inches thick, thereby making further work more complicated or dangerous. Sometimes, work may be halted until the layer of snow is removed from the work surface. Snow removal takes time and effort and is costly. The time it takes to remove the snow from the work surface is time that could be spent working. Thus, snow removal not only costs time and money, but also results in lost work time. It is desirable to provide a reliable way of removing the layer of snow from a work surface in a timely, cost effective fashion.